1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a seed brake for reducing the speed of seed and/or fertilizer entrained in an air stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large pneumatic seeding and fertilizing machines entrain metered seed and fertilizer in high speed air streams before directing it to a planting furrow. The high velocity of the air stream may cause the seed and fertilizer to bounce or to be blown out of the planting furrow. To overcome this problem air brakes have been proposed to remove the pressurized air and slow down the seed or fertilizer before it enters the planting furrow.
One proposal is to provide an air diffuser upstream from the planting furrow which comprises a perforated tube, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,639. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,722 discloses another type of air diffuser used in a mini-hopper. Australian Patent 434,589 discloses a curved tube air diffuser having a plurality of holes.
Dutch Industries Ltd. of Regina Saskatchewan, Canada, markets a Dutch Seed Brake comprising an enlarged tube section having a plurality of holes in which is located a baffle.